


it’s a long way down between the summer and the fall

by Spikedluv



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Community: shelter-diner, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun has a crush on Zach while Zach is still in high school; that makes things awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s a long way down between the summer and the fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/gifts).



> Underage shenanigans; AU.
> 
> Written for Holiday Fest 2012 at shelter_diner. This story was written for solarbaby614’s prompt: Shaun/Zach fic: Shaun has a crush on Zach while Zach is still in high school; that makes things awkward. (There was less awkwardness than you may have wanted, but still some. *g*)
> 
> Title taken from David Cooks’ song ‘Daily Anthem’.
> 
> Written: January 6, 2013

Zach was eight years old the first time Gabe brought him home, when Shaun first met him, but Shaun was sixteen, in high school, and he had better things to do than pay any attention to his little brother’s new friend. He was just growing into his sexuality. Shaun had known for several years that he was different from most other boys his age, but only then was he allowing himself to explore that side of himself. Zach wasn’t even a blip on his radar.

Shaun came home the summer after he graduated from university. It was the first time he noticed Zach. The way he smiled, the sound of his laughter. How he slipped away from Gabe and Tori the night Shaun bought them wine coolers and told Shaun about his dream of going to art school one day. Zach was thirteen years old, and Shaun felt like a great big pervert for the thoughts he had about him.

Shaun went to grad school and managed to stay away from home for three years. He moved on with his life, dated, and only thought about Zach’s smile in the early morning hours when sleep eluded him.

Zach was sixteen the next time Shaun saw him. He’d grown into his own skin, no longer awkward and gangly with limbs that wouldn’t do as he commanded them. The smile was the same, though. And the sound of his laughter sent shivers down Shaun’s spine.

Between teaching classes and writing his dissertation, Shaun had written a novel while he’d been in grad school. His plan for the summer had been to do a major revision, and then to look for an agent. Instead he found himself hanging out with Gabe and Zach more than he should’ve.

Shaun was buzzed the first time he slipped up and stared at Zach a beat too long. His gaze caught Zach’s before he looked away. Neither of them spoke of it, and Shaun thought he was off the hook. He was stone cold sober the first time he kissed Zach.

They avoided each other for two weeks after the kiss. Which was good, Shaun told himself. They were keeping the distance he should’ve maintained from the start. And as a bonus, Shaun finally knuckled down on those revisions.

Shaun was taking a break on the back deck, looking out over the ocean and sipping a glass of Larry’s wine. Larry was at work, his mom was at some committee meeting, and Gabe had disappeared after saying something about getting into some girl’s pants before the summer was out. Shaun was almost not even surprised when Zach showed up.

“Hey,” Zach said, fidgeting a little bit.

“Hey,” Shaun said back, trying not to sound as delighted as he felt to be able to drink in the sight of him. Shaun dragged his eyes away from Zach and back to the ocean. “Gabe’s not here.”

“I know,” Zach said.

Shaun had to tamp down viciously on the reaction that coursed through his body at those words.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Zach sounded both nervous and determined. Shaun allowed himself to look at Zach, telling himself that he was just being polite and not a creeper.

“About what?” Shaun said, choking out the words.

Zach gave Shaun a disbelieving look that said Shaun knew exactly what Zach wanted to talk to him about.

“Dude,” Zach said. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Shaun couldn’t deny it, so he said nothing.

“I’m not mad at you.”

Shaun snorted. “Thank you, but you should be. I’m mad at myself.” Shaun shook his head. “What I did was . . . inappropriate on so many levels.”

“Why?” Zach said.

“You’re sixteen years old!” Shaun said. When Zach didn’t look fazed by that, Shaun added, “I’m twenty-four.”

Zach shrugged. Shaun sighed.

“You’re Gabe’s best friend. And you’re seeing someone.” Shaun wasn’t normally the kind of guy who poached on someone else’s territory.

“We’re sort of on a break,” Zach said.

“Another one?” Shaun said wryly, and suddenly they were both grinning at each other.

Zach plopped down on the chair he’d been leaning against. “So, what have you been doing instead of hanging with us and having fun?”

Shaun hesitated. “I wrote a book . . . .”

“In two weeks!”

Shaun couldn’t help laughing at the sheer amazement in Zach’s voice. “I wish. In grad school. I wrote a book in grad school. I’ve been revising it.”

“Cool. So are you going to get it published?”

“Yeah. I mean, I hope so. I need to find an agent first.”

Zach plucked at the fraying hem of his shorts. “Do the others know?”

Shaun supposed they might, but, “I haven’t said anything to them,” he said.

Zach nodded, as if he understood the need to keep your creations close to your heart.

Just then Shaun’s mom came home and the three of them ate lunch together on the deck. Conversation moved to Zach’s parents and surfing, and things felt easy between them again.

Shaun started accepting the occasional invitation to go surfing, especially when Gabe began impugning his ability on the waves as the reason he refused to join them anymore. It was easier for Shaun when a group of Gabe’s friends went out with them because there was less chance for him to be tempted to stare at Zach, or for them to spend time alone together.

Shaun had hoped that going cold turkey would cure him of his crush, or whatever it was, on Zach. That turned out not to be the case, so he had to exert himself not to be obvious about it. Especially when Zach showed up one day while Shaun was doing another mailing of his manuscript to the next batch of agents on his list. He’d received a couple of rejections already, but he was trying to remain positive.

After Zach asked Shaun what he was doing, he didn’t say anything else, just sat in a chair near Shaun and took out his sketch pad. When Shaun had the mailers all put together and stacked on top of one another, Zach closed his notebook.

“Let’s hit the waves. We can drop those off at the post office on the way.”

Shaun didn’t even consider arguing. He needed to do something to take his mind off the lack of success he was having.

Getting together became sort of a habit, since Gabe had apparently scored. Once in a while Zach would say, “No luck yet?” and when Shaun shook his head, “Don’t worry, you’ll do it,” and then they wouldn’t speak of it again for a while.

Shaun looked because he couldn’t help himself. Zach caught him a couple of times, but he didn’t say anything. Shaun thought he was seeing things the first time he caught Zach looking back. He knew that he should stop, put some distance between them again, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, no matter how dangerous the alternative.

Zach was there the day Shaun received his first acceptance. Shaun couldn’t believe it at first, and he just stared at the letter in his hand.

“What is it?” Zach asked worriedly.

Shaun handed Zach the letter and watched his face as he read it, saw the smile spread across his face and his eyes light up.

Zach grinned at Shaun. “You did it!”

Shaun still couldn’t speak. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Zach laughed at his reaction, and then threw his arms around Shaun and danced him around the room.

A laugh broke free of Shaun’s throat and suddenly he could speak. “I did it!”

Shaun tightened his grip on Zach and lifted him off the floor and spun him around. Before he could think better of it, Shaun kissed Zach. When he realized what he’d done, Shaun jerked back, but Zach was still smiling as if nothing untoward had happened.

“Dude! Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Shaun said, carefully releasing Zach. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. “I can’t believe it.”

“We need to celebrate.” Zach took a breath. “You need to tell your mom and dad, Gabe.”

“Larry,” Shaun said reflexively. “But yeah, I guess I do.” Shaun was smiling again, so wide he thought it might crack his face. “Seriously, man, I can’t believe it.”

“You’ll need to frame this,” Zach said, handing back the letter that had gotten slightly crumpled during their victory dance.

Shaun took it from him, smoothed it out a bit, and stared at it some more. “I need to call and set up an appointment.”

“Do that now,” Zach suggested, “and then we’ll go out for lunch and celebrate.”

Their celebratory lunch was the most fun Shaun could remember having. He’d never been this giddy without alcohol being involved, and everything seemed so much funnier than it actually was. Zach finagled himself an invitation to stay for dinner so he could be there when Shaun told his family the good news.

Everyone was excited for him – his mom hugged him, Larry shook his hand, and Gabe punched him in the arm before trying to lift him off the floor – but Shaun thought that Zach, now smiling silently as he watched the others congratulate him, was the happiest of all of them. It was as if the good news had been Zach’s as well, as if only he knew how much this really meant to Shaun.

That night Shaun couldn’t stop thinking about Zach’s smile. About the way he’d giggled with Shaun over lunch. About the fact that, just for a moment, before Shaun had regained his senses that morning and pulled away, Zach had kissed him back.

Gabe insisted that Shaun go surfing with them, and he kept introducing Shaun to people he already knew as ‘my brother, the author.’ Shaun appreciated Gabe’s exuberance, but found himself turning to Zach’s quiet smile again and again.

The day of Shaun’s appointment with his prospective agent he changed outfits three times before heading out to his car for the drive to LA. He had his leather satchel in one hand (Gabe had laughed his ass off and called it his man purse the first time he’d seen Shaun with it), and a travel mug of strong coffee in the other. Shaun nearly dropped both when he saw Zach standing beside his car.

“Zach. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to wish you luck,” Zach said, looking a little bit shifty.

“Thanks,” Shaun said. “But you could’ve just called.”

“I could’ve,” Zach agreed. “But then I couldn’t do this.”

Before Shaun realized his intention, Zach kissed him.

“Good luck,” Zach said as he pulled away, and then hurried past Shaun and up to the front door.

The kiss hadn’t been anything special. Chaste. Closed mouth. A dry brush of lips. Shaun could think of nothing else the entire drive to LA.

~*~*~*~

The meeting went well. Margaret Klowe was knowledgeable and well-respected in the publishing industry. Shaun had looked her up before the meeting, and had read every article he could find on breaking into the publishing world so he didn’t sound like a complete n00b, as Gabe would’ve called him.

More importantly, though, Margie (as she’d asked Shaun to call her), didn’t rush them through the meeting, but took the time to explain things to Shaun without making him feel ignorant. And the two of them just seemed to click, which Shaun thought was important with respect to someone with whom he was going to be working so closely.

Still, by the time the meeting was over, Shaun was glad to be able to take off the casual jacket he’d worn over his blue button down and toss it into the back seat. Shaun rolled up his sleeves as he sat behind the steering wheel and prayed that the air conditioning would hold up for the drive home. Shaun’s stomach was still all twisted up from nerves even though the meeting had gone even better than he’d dared hope, so he just got an iced coffee from the nearest drive thru, and then headed out.

The house felt empty when Shaun stepped inside. He didn’t actually mind that no one was waiting for him to come home because, despite the long drive, he still needed time to decompress and process everything he and Margie had discussed. Shaun thought that changing into his swim trunks and taking a dip in the pool to cool off would be a good start.

Shaun paused for a second to let the cool air rush over his skin before heading up the stairs to his room. He didn’t know who was more surprised when he opened the door and saw Zach propped up on Shaun’s pillows, reading his manuscript.

“Shaun,” Zach said guiltily, eyes darting towards the windows as if the very lateness of the hour had betrayed him.

Shaun dropped his satchel on the floor and carelessly tossed his jacket over the back of the nearest chair. He watched as Zach sat up and slowly closed the manuscript, as if he hoped that maybe Shaun hadn’t noticed he held it. Instead of setting it aside, though, he hugged it close to his chest, possibly to keep Shaun from wrestling it away from him.

“What are you doing here?” Shaun said.

“Waiting for you. I . . . how was your meeting?”

“Good,” Shaun said. “Really good, actually. I’ve got a contract in my bag to look over. Like I know anything about contracts,” he added with a heavy dose of self-deprecation.

“I’m sure your dad . . . Larry,” Zach corrected before Shaun could do it. “Would be happy to have one of his attorneys look it over for you.”

“Yeah,” Shaun said as he kicked off his shoes, and then removed his socks. He wiggled his toes in relief. “Where is everyone?”

“Gabe’s on a ‘date’,” Zach said, managing to make finger quotes without releasing his hold on the manuscript. “Your Mom drove into town to meet your, uh, Larry for dinner.”

Shaun glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow.

“I think she was going to do some shopping first.”

“That sounds about right.” Shaun fell silent and just looked at Zach. “You shouldn’t be here,” he said finally.

Seeing Zach sitting on his bed made Shaun think very inappropriate thoughts.

“Why not?” Zach said, raising his chin just a little bit.

Shaun had to force himself to remain where he stood when every cell in his body was telling him to go over there and close his teeth on Zach’s jaw before biting his way down Zach’s neck. Shaun searched for something else to talk about. His gaze fell on the manuscript.

“You’re reading my manuscript.”

He didn’t say it accusingly, but Zach’s arms tightened fractionally, if visibly, around it. His chin went up a little higher, inadvertently exposing more of his throat to Shaun’s ravenous gaze.

“I’m only sorry if you’re mad at me,” Zach said.

“I’m not mad at you,” Shaun said. “I just . . . didn’t think you’d be interested.”

Zach blushed, and skin already browned from the sun took on a rosy hue.

“What did you think?”

The question was innocent enough, but Zach’s skin flushed a deeper red.

“I liked it,” Zach said.

It wasn’t much of a leap for Shaun to guess which parts Zach had liked best.

“You really shouldn’t be here,” Shaun said again.

“Why not?” Zach repeated in response.

“You know why.”

At those words, Zach leaned back and rested his shoulders against the pillows. He set the manuscript on the mattress, and then just lay there and looked at Shaun.

“If you want me to leave, you’re going to have to make me,” Zach said, his confidence marred only slightly by the quaver in his voice.

“I think you know that’s not what I want,” Shaun said as his gaze raked Zach’s body.

Zach moaned softly. He curled his fingers into the duvet as if it was the only way to keep from touching himself.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Shaun asked before he could stop himself.

Zach gave a jerky shake of his head. “I want you to touch me.”

“Zach,” Shaun said, breathing out his name desperately. It would be wrong, so very wrong, for him to do the things he wanted to do to Zach.

“Shaun, please,” Zach moaned.

Shaun’s feet moved across the floor of their own accord. “This is wrong,” he said as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over Zach.

Zach made a sound deep in his throat as he looked up at Shaun. Shaun lowered his head and brushed his lips across Zach’s. Zach tilted his head in a silent bid for more. Shaun bit at Zach’s lips and licked his way into Zach’s mouth. They were both breathing heavily when Shaun broke the kiss.

Shaun stared at Zach – his skin was flushed, his lips red and swollen. They could stop now, Shaun thought. They hadn’t done anything wrong yet. As if he’d read Shaun’s thoughts on his face, Zach released the duvet and placed his hands on Shaun’s arms. They were hot through the cotton.

Zach slid his hands up Shaun’s arms slowly, over his shoulders. He dipped his fingers into the open V at the neck of his dress shirt and brushed the tips of them across Shaun’s collarbone. Shaun’s breath caught in his throat as Zach’s hands moved up around his neck, and then finally settled at the back of his head. Shaun didn’t even think of resisting when Zach drew him down for another kiss.

They broke the kiss only to breathe, and Shaun took the opportunity to press open mouthed kisses along Zach’s jaw and down his throat before reclaiming his lips. They could still stop, Shaun told himself. They hadn’t crossed the line, reached the point of no return. He couldn’t even pretend to believe the lie.

The next time they broke the kiss, Zach said, “Touch me. Shaun, please.”

As if Shaun’s hand was controlled by Zach’s will, Shaun lifted it off the mattress where he’d been using it to balance above Zach. He pressed his hand flat to Zach’s chest, felt the pounding of Zach’s heart against his palm, and then dragged it down Zach’s body. Zach sucked in a breath when Shaun’s hand reached his belly. He let out a strangled moan as Shaun’s hand moved lower, threw his head back and arched up off the mattress when Shaun finally touched him.

Shaun rubbed Zach gently through his board shorts until Zach pushed up into his hand in a bid for more friction. He dug his fingers into the back of Shaun’s neck as his mouth fell open. Shaun took it as an invitation and kissed Zach again as he pressed the heel of his hand against Zach and wiggled his fingers between his thighs so he could rub Zach’s balls.

Zach made a sound that slid down Shaun’s spin and settled in his lower back. He didn’t even try to tell himself that they could still stop. The truth was, he’d been lost to Zach for a long time already and it had nothing to do with the sounds Zach made when Shaun slid his hand beneath the waistband of his shorts and curled his fingers around him. Well, almost nothing.

“Shaun,” Zach said, sounding as if he was in pain.

“If you don’t want to come in your pants you’d better . . . .”

Zach scrabbled to shove his shorts down over his hips, and then dragged his tank top off for good measure. Shaun couldn’t resist ducking his head for a taste of one of Zach’s nipples. Zach made a sound of surprise, and then his breath hitched as he drew closer. Shaun kissed Zach’s face as Zach went impossibly hard in his hand, and then watched his face as he pulsed, spurting his release over Shaun’s fingers and his own belly.

Shaun eased Zach through his orgasm until he grew too sensitive for even Shaun’s gentle touch. Shaun raised his hand to his lips and licked his Zach’s come off of his fingers. Zach stared at Shaun’s mouth, half in surprise, and half turned on by it. When Shaun lowered his head Zach eagerly parted his lips and licked the taste of himself out of Shaun’s mouth.

When Shaun pulled back and gazed down at Zach with his heart in his eyes, Zach said, “You should take your clothes off now.”

Shaun hesitated.

“Do I need to be firm?” Zach said, still a little breathless from his orgasm and their kiss.

Shaun pressed his fingers to Zach’s balls. Zach groaned at the tenderness even as he spread his legs to the touch.

“Unfair,” Zach gasped. “That’s not . . . you can’t . . . Shaun, please.” Zach reached up and hooked his fingers in the neck of Shaun’s shirt and gave a gentle tug.

“You’re gonna rip my shirt off,” Shaun said lightly.

A gleam appeared in Zach’s eyes.

“Don’t you dare . . . ,” Shaun began.

It was the impetus Zach needed. The tug he gave this time wasn’t gentle at all, and Shaun was reminded that, while Zach might only be sixteen years old, he wasn’t weak or a child. Buttons flew, and Shaun even heard the material tear. He’d lost a button or two before when he’d been in a hurry to get out of his clothes, but he’d never had anyone literally rip the shirt off of him. He told Zach that.

“Good,” Zach said, clearly pleased to be the first to do that to Shaun, despite the blush once more covering his skin giving evidence of his embarrassment at his own actions.

Shaun tugged the tails of the shirt out of his pants and let Zach pull the shirt the rest of the way off of him. When Shaun’s torso was bare, Zach just stared at him, seeming almost unsure if he was allowed to touch. Shaun took Zach’s hand and rested it on his shoulder, a relatively safe place for Zach to touch him.

Zach didn’t move his hand. He stared at it for a moment and then darted a glance at Shaun’s face before returning his gaze back to his hand. When he did start moving his hand, it was with jerky movements, as if he still wasn’t certain. Zach slid his hand across Shaun’s shoulder and down his arm until he reached his hand. Zach picked up Shaun’s hand and held it in his own, looked at it.

Zach pressed his thumb to the center of Shaun’s palm, and then stroked the thumb over the heel of his hand, across the sensitive skin at his wrist, and up the inside of his arm. Shaun jumped a little bit when Zach’s thumb tickled the inside of his elbow, and goosebumps broke out when he noticed how intently Zach was watching the trail his thumb left on Shaun’s skin.

More confident now, Zach trailed his fingers over Shaun’s collarbone, stroked a nipple, touched his side, and then brushed them over his belly. Shaun couldn’t hide his responses, didn’t even try to – the soft moans, the hardening of his nipples, the deep inhalations, the muscles jumping at Zach’s touch. Zach seemed thrilled by each of them, as if he hadn’t been sure he could make Shaun react this way, even though Shaun had been the one to kiss him that first time.

Zach trailed his fingers lower, over Shaun’s pants. His touch was tentative, and yet Shaun’s entire body shuddered when they brushed him through the material. He moaned Zach’s name, and Zach touched him more firmly before finally wrapping his fingers around Shaun as much as he could and stroking him. Shaun’s head fell back and he groaned as he held himself back from thrusting into Zach’s hand. When he opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed, Zach’s gaze was on his face.

Shaun opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Zach squeezed him, then stroked him again. This time Shaun couldn’t resist pushing into Zach’s hand. He didn’t miss the little smile that curved the corner of Zach’s lips when his resolve broke.

“You’re such a little shit,” Shaun gritted out.

Zach’s only response was to stroke him again, watching him as Shaun came apart under his touch.

“Your pants have to come off, too,” Zach finally spoke. “Should I rip them off of you, too?” he asked with faux innocence.

Shaun almost said, “I’d like to see you try,” but he’d already lost a shirt to Zach. He wouldn’t put it past him to actually manage to rip off his pants, as well.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Shaun said. “I can undo them.”

“Then do it,” Zach said, his fingers slipping between Shaun’s legs.

Shaun moaned and his fingers slipped on the button. “You’re not helping,” he managed to get out.

“You said you didn’t want my help,” Zach said, still playing the innocent card, but when Shaun glared at him, Zach just grinned.

“Christ, you’re beautiful,” Shaun said before he could censor himself.

Zach’s eyes went wide, and then he punched Shaun lightly in the side. “I’m not beautiful.”

“You really, really are,” Shaun said, his gaze sliding over Zach’s body, the hardened nipples, the dry come on his belly, the soft cock lying against his thigh. “You have no idea the things I want to do to you.”

Shaun lowered his head and kissed Zach again. Harder, this time, forcing his mouth open so Shaun could plunder it. He slid his hand down Zach’s side and shoved it under his ass, squeezed his bare cheek as he ate his mouth.

“It’s my turn,” Zach whined breathlessly when Shaun finally released his mouth.

Shaun laughed. He quickly undid his pants before Zach could distract him again, and then stood so he could kick them off. When Shaun glanced back at Zach, he was staring at him. His gaze was both eager and nervous. Shaun reached down and stroked himself, watched the way Zach’s eyes widened.

Shaun climbed back onto the bed. This time he laid down beside Zach instead of looming over him. He stroked a hand down Zach’s side. “How do you want to do this?”

“Can I touch you?” Zach said shyly.

“Please,” Shaun said, trying to keep the pleading out of his voice.

He was unsuccessful if the look Zach gave him was any indication.

“I just meant that I’d like that,” Shaun said, trying to repair the damage done to his dignity.

“Uh huh,” Zach said. “There’s no shame in wanting me to touch you. And I really like the way you say ‘please’.”

“I’m going to . . . .”

“You’re going to what?” Zach said as he finally touched Shaun.

Shaun had no idea what he’d been going to say. Zach’s hand, not tentative at all this time, had knocked everything out of his head. It didn’t matter though, because all he wanted to do now was feel Zach’s hand moving on him. The only problem was, it wasn’t going to take Shaun long at all to come.

As if just the thought was enough to bring him to the edge, Shaun felt heat building in his belly. “Zach,” he warned brokenly.

Shaun tore his eyes away from the sight of his cock head being swallowed by Zach’s hand and then reappearing. He turned his gaze to Zach’s face, only to find Zach looking back at him. The expression on Zach’s face as he watched Shaun reach the brink was the thing that pushed him over. Zach never took his eyes off Shaun’s face as Shaun came, which made Shaun’s body reach deeper in an attempt to wring even more out of himself.

Shaun couldn’t move when he was finished. Nothing worked. Even his ears. Everything sounded as if he was underwater. Finally he recovered enough to noticed that Zach’s fingers were trailing through the come on Shaun’s belly. A few moments later he realized that Zach was finger painting his name in the come decorating Shaun’s skin.

“Really?” Shaun said almost drunkenly. “You’re marking me with my own come?”

Zach smiled and blushed, but he didn’t stop drawing his name on Shaun’s skin. He snuggled against Shaun’s side, which made Shaun wish he could reach out and hold him. He’d do that in just a minute.

“That was awfully quick,” Zach commented casually. “Is it because you’re so old?”

It took Shaun’s brain a few seconds to parse that statement. And then he said, “I’ll show you old. As soon as I can move again.”

Zach laughed. It was the same laugh Shaun had fallen a little bit in love with years ago. He found the energy to move. Shaun put his arms around Zach and drew him close, and just held him. Zach rested his head on Shaun’s shoulder and draped one leg over Shaun’s. It was a perfect moment.

Zach broke the silence. “We’re going to do that again, right?”

Shaun’s heart skipped a beat. He knew that he should be the responsible one and say no, but instead he said, “If you want to.”

Zach didn’t answer. Not with words. He put his arm around Shaun and shifted to get more comfortable. He didn’t appear to be going anywhere. Still, they were in a precarious position. This was Zach’s first time with a guy, Shaun was certain of it, and they couldn’t ignore the fact that Zach was underage, no matter how much they wanted to.

However, Shaun wasn’t going to ruin this moment by thinking about tomorrow, or the day after that, because right now he had everything he wanted, and that was enough.

“I do,” Zach whispered against Shaun’s skin.

Shaun tightened his arms around Zach and allowed himself to admit, “Me, too.”

Shaun closed his eyes and let the breeze coming through the open windows cool the sweat drying on his skin. He imagined the sounds Zach would make when Shaun took him into his mouth, imagined the way his body would writhe and tremble when he pushed a finger inside his tight, probably virgin, asshole. Shaun’s cock twitched.

“What are you thinking about?” Zach asked, alerted to Shaun’s thoughts by the fact that his thigh was pressed against Shaun’s reawakening cock.

Shaun decided that tomorrow couldn’t wait. He rolled Zach onto his back and kissed him. “Let me show you.”

The End


End file.
